Sesshoumaru and Shippou's Revenge
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inuyasha talks nasty about Sesshoumaru, & torments Shippou so they join forces & get revenge with a nasty trick, Inu gets a big shock when he sees an unexpected mate pairing, Inu gang in fic, updated extended 6/7/2011, comedy romance pranks Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R language**

A/N as promised I'm updating all my earlier fics so please bear with me, updated extended June 7 2011 Sessh/Kag

**Sesshoumaru And Shippou's Revenge**

**By Raven 2010 May 30 2010**

**The observing taiyoukai, a revenge wanting fox, disciplined hanyou, the plot**

Hidden in the bushes with his scent masked, Sesshoumaru watched for 3 nights as Inuyasha's group sat to eat the evening meal. Each night was the same Inuyasha quickly scoffed down his ramen noodles, Shippou had only eaten half of his, then Inuyasha greedily swiped the other half and ate it before Shippou could finish

Sesshoumaru thought "Hmm this could be useful" so he waited for the kit to do his nightly routine of going outside of the camp to sit sulk under his favorite tree sulk and mumble

"I'll get you someday Bakayasha" Shippou said "I will make you pay"

Sesshoumaru put an open palm on his forehead "I cannot believe this he is acting worse then a spoiled child, if he was a child I could simply put him over my knee and give him a good. Hell I might just do it anyway"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit" Kagome gave him enough sits to send him to the 10th level of hell, this always amused Sesshoumaru to no end "You greedy bottomless pit, you know maybe I should sew your lips shut"

"No, no, no" Iniyasha protested

"Hehehe, gods I will never tire of this" Sesshoumaru thought "I love the miko to pieces"

"Yes, yes, yes. You are beginning to look a woman in her fifth month of pregnancy" Kagome said to bug Inuyasha "Don't you agree? she asked Miroku and Sango

"Yup" they agreed

"Bastards" Inuyasha mumbled "Hey I ain't fat"

"Well have to lock him in the shed till he loses a few pounds" Miroku ragged

"Yes if we don't he'll slow us down with all those extra pounds" Sango added with an evil grin

"Screw you one and all stupid humans" Inuyasha snapped, then swiftly found himself locked in the storage shed

Sesshoumaru decided it was time so he very quietly snuck up on the kit, Shippou was scared to death of the demon lord he tried to run, and was about to scream when two clawed hands grabbed him one by his tail lifting him off the ground the other clamped over his mouth

Sesshoumaru said "Kit I have no wish to nor am I going to hurt you, however I would like to make a deal with you"

Though muffled "Hah" Shippou mumbled

Shippou's eyes grew wide with surprise "Now little fox I will remove my hand from your mouth if you promise not to scream, nod once for yes if you agree" Shippou did "Sesshoumaru removed his hand

Shippou asked in a whisper "Lord Sesshoumaru what is it that you want?

"The same as you kit revenge on and the humiliation of my brainless little brother" Sesshoumaru replied "Tormenting him would also be fun"

"I love this already"

Sesshoumaru said "Come meet me 30 minutes before the evening meal begins, I will give you a small pouch of magic powder you will wait then return to the camp at meal time, after you've eaten half of your ramen put a small amount of it in the remaining half. Knowing the greedy Hanyou will steal and eat it"

"Hehehe" Shippou laughed

"Then do as you usually do nightly leave the camp go into the forest and I will be waiting for you there, I'll take you with me we will hide, and I'll mask our scent presence and sound then we can watch the fun I promise little kit you will love what happens next"

"It's a deal" Shippou said "This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship"

"Agreed, especially with one of your species, kitsunes love pranks, and it is their specialty. So you will make the perfect partner in crime" Sesshoumaru praised

"My lord if I may ask what did Inusasha do to you?

"Kit he spoke Ill of me and thinks I know nothing of it. You will know what it was when you hear me repeat it to him. I will also reveal a big surprise I know you'll Like immensely. And you call him Inusasha, hmm I like that one" Sesshoumaru answered then an evil smile crossed Shippou's lips

"Hehehe" Shippou laughed

"I love the miko's form of discipline" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yeah Kagome is scary when she's mad"

"All that fire" Sesshoumaru thought

The following evening Shippou did as he was told, and as usual Kagome sat the Hanyou then finally stopped "Inuyasha you greedy dick head" Kagome snapped

"My dick stays in his hakama, and is minding his business, thank you so fucking much" Inuyasha retorted trying to get under her skin

"_**Sit **_clueless dumb ass, dirt delight that's your dinner for the night it wont make you fat like raaaamen" Kagome said to him, while he became reacquainted with his lover dirt

"What the fuck wench? What are you on that time of the month? Ka go meee" Or and let me guess here does somebody have a little itch down below that only a male can scratch? Sniff, sniff" Inuyasha taunted with an evil smile

"Language Bakayasha, and no there is no itch but even if there were you sure as hell could not scratch it. And as for that time of the month keep it up and your gonna have that time of the month" Kagome answered then laughed evilly "Are you sure your not having it now?

"Ahh shut it wench you aint my mother" he retorted "And it's you wenches jobs to have that monthly blood thing, hehehe"

Thank the Kami's for that your mom's a saint. And awww poor baby dishes the crap out but can't take it" Kagome taunted

Sesshoumaru and Shippou who were still hidden and laughing, Shippou was leaning against Sesshoumaru so he wouldn't fall over laughing. Sango Keade and Miroku all busted their guts laughing

"Kit my fool brother will never learn not to push the miko to far" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yup that's my mamma, what can I say Stupidyasha likes pain that's why he keeps it up"

"Yes little one I agree" Sesshoumaru responded

**Changes, the new hanyou**

Then Inuyasha felt strange "Oooh I don't feel so good he said"

"Maybe because you eat like a greedy pig. Or maybe your pregnant" was Kagome's response "Now remember Yashakins open your legs wide, and when the labor pains start push hard"

"Hey we gotta get baby clothes and everything, oh I can hardly wait" Sango said

"Oh boy I'm gonna be an uncle" Miroku added

"No Gome I'm serious I Feel weird and dizzy" than passed out

Miroku and Sango watched seemingly unconcerned "Yeah let Lord Greedyyasha sleep it off, you know I'd love to teach him a lesson" Kagome said

"Wait for it miko it's coming sooner then you think" Sesshoumaru whispered

"Oooo I can hardly wait" a smiling Shippou said, then rubbed his hands together in anticipation

Kagome threw a blanket over him "Thank the god's he's asleep we'll get some rest and peace for awhile"

20 minutes later Inuyasha woke up saying oh my head what happened? I don't remember drinking any sake" he finally got up tossed the blanket aside "Why do I feel so different? When the blanket hit the ground the looks of shock on his friends faces made him ask "feh what the hell's your problem?

"Nothing" Inuyasha Kagome Sango and Keade said, barely able to keep from laughing

There standing in all his glory was the new beautiful sexy Natasha ,with a very curvaceous body full sized breasts and a lovely round ass. "He felt his chest ass and his crotch that's when he let out a scream so loud it scared birds out of the trees

"Lord Sesshoumaru t, this is better then I had ever hoped for" Shippou managed to get out

With his hand still on his crotch he said "My dick" where's my fuckin dick? I'll kill the son of a bitch who took my baby, and did this to me"

"W, well Inuyasha he, he probably got tired of the a, abuse and ran away from home" Miroku ragged

"Y, yes dicks h, have feelings to you know" Sango choked out

"Poor thing I, I hope he's alright out there all alone by himself" Kagome gasped out "Inuyasha how c, could you treat him so cruel? You yelled at him to m, much"

"Look what happened to me, and all you fuckers can do is rag me, miserable bastards" Inuyasha snapped "Thanks for nothing"

"Because we wuv you" they answered in unison

"My goddess hanyouess will y, you bear my child? Miroku needled

"No bastard but I'll cut your damn dick off, then you can be the bitch your acting like now" Inuyasha retorted

"Such foul language from one of such beauty" Miroku said "Don't worry my love after we marry, and with special attention from a man you will change and be a happier docile female" he ragged then winked lecherously

"I'm gonna kill you" Inuyasha screamed

"Why? A, at least he's willing to do t, the right and honorable thing and marry you first before he beds you" Kagome added

"Ye are an ungrateful w, woman" Keade teased

"Yeah Kenji ya hag" Inuyasha called Keade

"If she was a male she'd be more man th, then you" Sango razzed

"Fuc" Inuyasha started but was cut off

That was it not being able to take it or hold back anymore his friends Kouga his tribe Kagura Kanna Bankotsu and his group who Sesshoumaru had summoned to come there before it started . All fell out of their hiding places some tripping over each other Kagura, though fell off her feather landing on her ass, they were laughing so hard tears were streaming from their eyes while they held their stomachs rolling around on the ground

Kouga taunted "Hey Sexyyasha" and wolf whistled "Nice ass"

"Boobsyasha" Ginta said

"Whoa what a set of melons, so round so full so ripe and ready for sucking, slurp" Bankotsu joked "Hey Sesshoumaru I never knew you had a sister"

"Fuck it's not fair he has more ass and tit then me and I'm a girl" Kagura said

"Ahhh don't worry Kagura wait till he I mean she experiences that time of the month for the first time" said Ayame "She will especially love the lovely cramps"

"Hey Inuyasha you look so damn sexy if I was a guy I'd hump your brains out" Kagura teased "And show you what good lovin is"

"I second that" Ayame joked

"Not if ya paid me wind witch, blowing wind out your back door so you can" Inuyasha wisecracked "That goes for you to wolf man"

"Spoken like a real bitch, he I mean she is one of us already" Sango added

"She can join our little sisterhood group, ooo we bathe together braid each other's hair and everything" Kagome ragged

"Stupid wenches" Inuyasha snapped "If I was a girl I'd be way prettier then you bitches, then you'd be all jealous"

"My future wife maybe we should go practice our honeymoon night before we wed, then you won't be so cranky" Miroku taunted

"Fuck you, go to hell, and kiss my ass every last one of you" Inuyasha snapped

"Now Inuyasha is that any way to talk to or treat an admirer who wuvs you? Hakkaku taunted

"Yeah you'd think she'd appreciate all the kind treatment and affection" Bankotsu needled

"You back off bitches he's mine, I had and always will have first dibs on his sexy little ass" grinning Jakotsu informed them

"Eeeeeeew, never just cuz I look like a girl now don't mean I switched sides" you crazy ass sicko" Inuyasha replied

Keade at first stood in shocked silence then asked "Oh Inuyasha who have ye wronged to bring this down upon your head? did I not warn ye to guard thy words and actions many times?

"Ahhh shut up old hag I didn't do nothin to deserve this" Inuyasha spat out "You all suck"

Then the master of the prank and his happy assistant stepped out and Sesshoumaru did something he'd never been seen doing before he laughed. Shippou fell on the ground rolling in fits of laughter and said yeah "Inusasha payback's a bitch, and we're all getting payback on you" Shippou said

Sesshoumaru said "Now little brother you claim you have done nothing to deserve this" and who were you calling cold frigid needs to but is never going to get laid ice prince?

"Gulp, shit" Inuyasha exclaimed

"This from a frustrated Virgin who wouldn't know what to do with a female if one bared herself naked to jumped up and bit you. You spoke ill of me for a long time now" did you think I didn't know, and would never find out about it? You tormented the kit he helped me and got revenge to my dear brother it's your own fault"

"Sesshoumaru you dirty bitch lord prissy pants. I will get you for this you she male" Inuyasha promised

"Little sister you will kindly stop repeating your name we already know it. And if you continue to call yourself a she male I will have no choice but to disown you, we cannot have you tarnishing the Taisho family name" Sesshoumaru retorted with a devious grin

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha payback is a bitch" hah? Miroku got out between laughs

"I Will get even if it's the last thing I do" Inuyasha yelled

"Yes and every time you try I will out do you every time, and then I will get you two times for every one time you try" Sesshoumaru promised

**Mates**

Kagome came out of Keade's hut smiling dreamy eyed, wearing a red silk kimono looking like a goddess Sesshoumaru put his arm out

"Come mate we shall leave now" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes koi" Kagome replied

Inuyasha said what "Wait mate, when how?"

"Yesterday on her 18th birthday, we marked each other as well" Sesshoumaru answered "And how you ask I should think that would be obvious even to you little brother"

"But I didn't smell or sense any change"

"Inuyasha I masked everything so others wouldn't know till the time was right" Sesshoumaru replied "First I had to get my revenge, and this is my surprise gift to you"

"Kagome I thought"

"What Inuyasha? You have Kikyo" Kagome reminded him

"Yes Inuyasha as my mate has stated you have your disgusting clay miko, this one is mine" little brother

Sesshoumaru removed the masking spell then they saw a beautiful Youkai miko, who bore Sesshoumaru's markings fangs claws and golden eyes, Kagome also now had a thicker body and her hair had grown down to her knees

Sesshoumaru said "Come with us Kit" and Shippou smiled

As they were leaving Kouga said "Go for it Shippou, and Sesshoumaru thanks this the best day of our lives"

Inuyasha thinking he had nothing to lose bolted trying to get to Sesshoumaru and was about to lunge for him, when Kirrara grabbed him by the nape of his neck with her fangs, pushed him down and sat on him

"Kirrara you fink traitor your supposed to be my friend" how could you? I'll remember this" Inuyasha said

"Purrrrr" was Kirrara's only response

"Farewell little brother rest well"

Sango wanting to have some fun went over to Inuyasha and mercilessly scratched him behind his ears causing him to stomp his foot on the ground like a regular dog

"Sa, San Sango stop oh come on stop it" pretty please Sango? I promise I will be good" Inuyasha pleaded

"Ohhh da baby likes the scratches behind the ears" Doesn't he? Sango taunted

"Awww mutt face you know ya love it, so be a good dog shut up relax and enjoy it" Kouga teased

Hearing that Sesshoumaru Kagome and Shippou turned looked and Laughed "Aw such a cute puppy" Shippou teased

Sango got Kirrara to let Inuyasha up, Sango miroku and Kouga coated Inuyasha with honey, Kirrara's favorite treat, he struggled to get away. When Inuyasha saw Kirrara lick her lips he suddenly became very panicky

"Oh crap, come on Kirrara be a good kitty" not knowing honey was a fire neko's favorite, and thinking she was going to eat him "You cant eat me you'll get indigestion" cats don't eat dogs" remember?

"Meow" was the big cats response, then she kicked him like he was candy

"Ohhh crap, Sango get her off" Inuyasha pled

"Purrrrrrr" he heard from Kirrara, she licked him again he ran like hell

A couple of minutes passed "We do not have long to wait now" Sesshoumaru said and smiled evilly

"Eeeeeeeeek" Inuyasha shrieked "Kirrarra get off yuck I don't need a bath, Sangooo"

"Ah yes music to my pointed ears" Sesshoumaru said

"Hey Sango doesn't he know honey is a fire neko's favorite treat" Shippou asked

"Nope not till now, I'll tell the little creep when he gets back" she replied

About 10 minutes later Kirrara came back purring like mad, with a limp Inuyasha being gently held by his mid section in Kirrara's mouth with her fangs. She set her giant hanyou kitty treat down on the ground

"Hey mutt face how was your bath" Kouga ragged

"Ah shut up butt breath" Inuyasha retorted

"Awww he's so cute he got lots and lots of kitty kisses" Kagura teased

"Cat kissing dog never thought I'd see the day when that would happen" Jakotsu teased

"Ohhhhh, I hate you guys" Inuyasha whined in a defeated tone

"That's alright we love you anyway" everyone said in unison

"We will see you guys in a few days, thank you Sango and Kirrara" Kagome said, then they disappeared in Sesshoumaru's orb of light, inside the orb Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome passionately while they flew to the castle

"Finally mama has someone who loves her" Shippou thought


End file.
